Deity Goes Camping!
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Nanami suddenly wanted to go camping with Ami and Kei! Kurama, Tomoe, and Mizuki insisted to take part, but they do not know that their destination is ... ? Curious? Okay, just check it out! Read and Review, please!
1. Deity Goes Camping!

Deity Goes Camping!

by Aihara Aya

Disclaimer :

Kamisama Hajimemashita © Julietta Suzuki

Hello, I'm Aihara Aya. Only a newbie author who ride into the world of fanfiction. This is my first fanfic, and although I was a beginner, do not hesitate to criticize, make suggestions, or even flame. I received flame but with advice. This is just the prologue, so it's short. If this story had ever been before I publish this, please tell me by review because I do not want said that I have copied another story. I am not good at english, so please warn and forgive me if I do mistakes on grammar. Thank you.

Summary : Nanami suddenly wanted to go camping with Ami and Kei! Kurama, Tomoe, and Mizuki insisted to participate, but they do not know that their destination is ... !? Curious? Okay, just check it out! Read and Review, please!

Chapter 1

Deity Goes Camping!

Time : ANYTIME after chapter 101

Nanami ran through the main entrance of Mikage Shrine with carrying a bag and wearing boots. She was also wearing a round hat and her face was bright. With shining face, she stepped into the shrine's terrace.

"_Ittekimasu_!"

"_Omachinasai_."

Nanami stopped running when she heard it. Tomoe's voice. With a confused face, she turned around and found Tomoe with his hands on hips .

"Where are you going, Nanami?"

"A place that you do not need to know."

"Tell me. NOW. Nanami." he emphasized the word 'now' to Nanami.

"Geez. I just want to go camping with Ami-chan and Kei, Tomoe." she replied.

"Camping? Where?" Tomoe raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in the forest outside of town maybe, or in the mountain? I don't know. Kei will tell me later. After all, we only went for three days and two nights anyway." Nanami walks again.

"You still do not do the deity's works."

That sentence makes Nanami startled and cold sweats. With a cute face made-up, Nanami turned back and crossed her fingers.

"Pleaseeee, Tomoee! Only for three days anyway!" she pleaded.

"No."

"Eeh? Why?"

"Nanami," Tomoe sighed, "YOU NEVER SERIOUSLY DOING THE DEITY'S JOBS AND NOW YOU WANT TO GO CAMPING!? WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE IS THAT!?"

Nanami escape from Tomoe's 'bursts' and switch to Mizuki.

"Uugh. Mizukii! Will you permitted me to go?" Nanami turned to Mizuki.

"Of course, Nanami-chan." Mizuki smiled .

"Yay! Thank you, Mizuki. You're my best _shinshi_!" Nanami happy.

For a second, Mizuki grinned to Tomoe, and he replied with a death glare.

"Well, I'm leaving! Bye, Onikiri, Kotetsu, Mizuki!" Nanami ran again to the shrine gate. Tomoe a little upset when Nanami did not say goodbye to him. And an idea suddenly came in his fox brain.

"_Matte_, Nanami."

Nanami stopped again and turned around.

"What else Tomo─"

And what she saw was Tomoe ran into the shrine, and when he returned, he was carrying a bag, wear a hat and boots. And where the hell did he get those human things?

"Nanami, I also go with you!"

"Eeeeeeeehhh! ? Why!?" Nanami protests and surprised .

"I will not let you get hurt while you go camping."

Any girl in the world when they hear words like that from a man, they would have embarrassed and make a kind of expressions like, 'Oooh!'.

But not with Nanami.

"I can look after myself, Tomoe. I am not a weak insect that can easily be eaten by a snake."

"Does a snake eats insects, Mizuki-dono?" said Kotetsu.

"Uh, no."

"But the fact is, you're the weak insect, Nanami."

"What!?" Nanami protests.

"That's because I always save you from harm, Nanami." Tomoe grinned, but it disappeared quickly.

"Oh. Let's see. THREE TIMES I saved you from a very dangerous danger, Tomoe." Nanami showed three fingers.

"Three?" Tomoe confused and tried to remember.

"First, when you were a small child because Narukami-Hime using Ookuninushi's Lucky Mallet. Second, when you were kidnapped by the Dragon King, and third when you hit again by that damn curse!"

"I helped you from Yomi no Kuni."

"J-just once! The curse is very difficult to remove, you know? I even had to go back to 500 years ago! And besides, you just saved me from the men alone. Why the hell did you do that?" Nanami sighed and folded her arms across her chest. Perhaps because of his words has always denied by Nanami, Tomoe suddenly approached and held her hand.

"That's because, you're my fiancé, Nanami."

Mikage Shrine hit by a short silence.

"WHAAT!? _Baka Kitsune_! What do you say to Nanami-chan!? Very disrespectful! Nanami-chan, it's not true, right? Right!?" Mizuki asked with over enthusiasm (and anger, of course).

'_Ah, that's right. Others do not know anything about hair pin. But I do not want them to know about this, it is better kept a secret.'_ think Nanami.

"Uh, I don't know?"

"Please consistent, Nanami-sama." pleaded Onikiri .

"Aaargh! Why are we out topic!? The thing about this marriage will not exist! _Wakatta_!?"

'_For now.'_ she added silently .  
With the Power of Words, all of them shut up immediately. Well, we could see the face of upset Tomoe now.

"And you, Tomoe. No. Still do not. This camp is only for us."

"But─!"

"I command you, my _shinshi_. Not to go with me."

Even though not fully show it, Nanami can still see the disappointed faces Tomoe, or the fact it was an I-wanna-go-with-you-now face? Nanami decided to ignore it, but when she saw the expression Tomoe once again, she finally sighed.

"Hhh. Alright. Tomoe, you can go with me."

"Really!?"

"BUT!" Nanami shows her index finger.

"Mizuki comes with us."

Time seemed to stop for Tomoe .

"Really? Yaay! Wait for me, Nanami-chan!" Mizuki ran to take a bag and began to tidy up his bag. And author still doesn't know where the _shinshi_ got the human things.

"Why did you let that damn snake go too, Nanami!? He must keep this shrine, you know!" Tomoe shouted angrily while pointing at the cheerful Mizuki.

"It's up to me, Tomoe. We never let Mizuki out and always keep this shrine, so once in a while he should be invited as well."

"He's coming with you at Izumo."

"That was a duty, Tomoe. Besides, I don't want you just the only male among us, Tomoe."

"I am a demon, Nanami."

"Male demon."

"Then who keep this shrine?" Tomoe asked.

"Well, I believe in Onikiri and Kotetsu. Okay?" Nanami smiled.

"Okay, Nanami-sama!"

"Okay, I'm ready!" Mizuki cheerfully stepping out with Nanami to the shrine gate, with a death glare from Tomoe. They were almost out to the shrine when ...

"_Matte_."

They stopped (again) when heard a (VERY) familiar voice. The three of them turned to the right where the sounds were coming from, and the red-haired person with a dramatic personality appear from behind a tree.

"_Ohayo, minna_."

"Kurama? Why are you here?" said Nanami.

"Oh. I came to visit your shrine, Nanami."

"That's not an answer for a large bag on your back, Kurama."

"Oh, this bag? Like I said, I came to visit your shrine, and when I arrived, I heard a conversation that you would go camping, so I called my manager to bring my bag here and I ended up going camping with you guys!" Kurama answered with a very cheerful tone, his expression is completely different to the three people in front of him .

* * *

"Who says Kurama could go with us, Mizuki?"

"None of us, Nanami-chan."

"Why should we be stranded at the train station with this stupid Tengu?"

"What did you say, a jealous fox?"

"Hey, stop bickering, you two."

"Shut up, damn snake."

"_Nani_!?"

"The three of you, SHUT UP!"

"..."

Shortly afterwards, the orange-haired tall girl and strawberry-haired short girl came and waved to the four people who are bored with the situation.

"Nanami-saan! Sorry we're late ... Eh? Tomoe-san!? Mizuki-san!? And KURAMA-KUN!?" Ami shock and fainted.

While ignoring Ami that was fainted, Kei held Tomoe's collar (again), "Why did you two come again, _baka_!?"

"I have to protect Nanami."

"Nanami invited me, Kei-chan."

"Nanami invited me too."

"_Uso._" Nanami glared at Kurama.

"_Gomen_, Kei! Tomoe insisted to take part, so I invited Mizuki too. While Kurama ... um, yeah, we met him on the street and he insisted to join as well."

'_Is that even possible?'_ Kei sweatdropped.

"Ah, Kei! You forgot Ami-chan!" Nanami ran to where Ami fainted and fortunately, Ami has not been trampled by others.

"Ami-chan! Wake up! Come on, wake up! Ooh, she did not want to wake up. What should I do, Tomoe?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"Let me take her." Kurama walked and carrying Ami à la bridal style, leaving Nanami who blushing herself.

Seeing an embarassed Nanami, Tomoe wanted to carry her that way too. But he could not hold her like that in all of a sudden, so Tomoe quickly dismissed the thought and hope that no one knows with his intentions.

But it looks like a snake over there know.

"**Please attention. Train 6 with the destination of Kurama Mountain has come. For passengers with this train ticket, please go to this train. Thank you."**

"Ah. The train has come, let's go. I've bought a ticket for you, Nanami." Kei grabbed Nanami's hand and hurried away to where the train was. But it looks like Nanami realized something.

"Wait, Kei. Kurama ... Mountain?"

"Yeah. Any problem?"

Momozono Nanami, Tomoe, and Kurama Shinjirou. FROZE.

"WHAAAATT!?"

"Eh, _nani, nani_? Why are all of you acting like that?" Mizuki confused.

And, on their way to camp on Kurama Mountain, will be full of unexpected things, of course.

**Tsuzuku.**

Dictionary :

Ittekimasu! : I'm leaving!

Omachinasai : Wait a second.

Shinshi : Familiar.

Matte : Wait.

Baka Kitsune : Stupid fox.

Wakatta!? : Understand!?

Ohayou, minna : Good morning, everyone.

Baka : Stupid.

Uso : Liar.

Nani : What.

Gomen : Sorry.

Tsuzuku : To be continued.

As I said before. If story like this had ever been published by other author before, PLEASE TELL ME BY REVIEW. Again, because I do not want said that I have copied another story.

And last word, REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Deity Goes Camping! (PART 2)

Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

Deity Goes Camping! © Aihara Aya

Kamisama Hajimemashita © Julietta Suzuki

.

.

"Wait, Kei. Kurama... Mountain?"

"Yeah. Any problem?"

Momozono Nanami, Tomoe, and Kurama Shinjirou. FROZE.

"WHAAAATT!?"

* * *

GREK, GREK, GREK, UUOOOONNG!

Nanami that sweatdropped drank a juice in the dining car with Kei and Ami (that still fainted). Well, Tomoe, Mizuki, and Kurama sat in the table beside them, though.

"Kei... Why didn't you tell me that Kurama Mountain was our destination?"

"Hm? Maybe because I want to surprise you all?"

'_Yeah, and three of us were VERY surprised...'_ Nanami glanced at Tomoe's face that still angry and a frightened Kurama.

'_Haahh. I wonder which of us that surprised the most.'_ Nanami looked the sky that moved and moved.

Flashback :

"_What? Kurama Mountain? No, Nanami. We are going home." Tomoe made an I-don't-want-to-go-to-that-damn-mountain-again and dragged Nanami then stopped by Kei._

"_What are you doing, Tomoe? You was the one who begged to come and now you're going home? Such a coward (What!?), and Nanami stay here! If you want to go home, go away by yourself!" Kei gave him a death glare._

_And Kurama suddenly frightened with an image of Jirou in his head._

"_What's wrong, Tengu-kun? If you don't want to go too. Then please going home with that fox and I will be the only _Shinshi_ that protect Nanami." Mizuki gave an innocent smile that made Kurama and Tomoe burnt up with more fire._

_Tomoe and Kurama pulled the collar of innocent Mizuki._

"_Don't say anything if you don't know what are happening now, damn snake."_

"_Yeah, and you will be the only person that didn't know anything about Kurama Mountain."_

"_..."_

_And a war between the demons began._

"_STOP!"_

_With Nanami's scream, all of them froze again._

"_Okay, just stop it already. We ARE going to that mountain, understand!?"_

End of Flashback.

"Well, Kurama is lucky enough to get a seat for they three." Kei glanced at a cool Kurama, but his heart frightened.

"Yeah, he begged to the woman in the counter to gives him three seats and as a superstar idol, of course she gives the sudden booking." Nanami smiled, "By the way, Kei. Why are you so nice that bought me this _Shinkansen_ ticket for 7890 yen?"

"Oh. For that. Well, we're close friends, right? So, it's not weird." she answered.

"_Arigato_, Kei!" Nanami smiled and Kei responded with a smile too.

Looking at the smiled Nanami, Tomoe surrounded by dark aura. He thought Nanami was happy to go to Kurama Mountain.

"Hey, Nanami. Aren't you think it was a coincidence that Kurama's name was same with the mountain, eh?"

"Ah? Ye-yeah, ahaha."

'_Well, his true name is Shinjirou, though.'_

"Ne, Tomoe-kun, Tengu-kun. I don't know what happened in the past but it must be interesting." but Mizuki gave a suspicious expression, but he had ignored by them.

* * *

After 4 hours, their train finally arrived in Kurama Mountain, Kyoto.

"Aaah! So, this is the fresh air in the mountain! C'mon, Nanami, Ami! We're going to climb this mountain!" with all fired up, Kei walked through the mountain.

"Kei! If you want to climb this mountain, please don't bring us to the highest place, please!" Nanami screamed.

"Huh? Why? But, okay if that you want."

"Ah, I forgot the fog." Kurama sweatdropped.

"_Baka."_ Tomoe and Nanami glared at him.

"Ne, Tomoe. Do you think there is a demon in this mountain?" asked Nanami.

"Of course. The one stands beside you was one of them." and Kurama threw a branch to Tomoe's head.

"No. Not that. I mean, besides the Tengu."

"Of course it does, Nanami."

"Re-really? Then, will it eat us? I mean, attacking HUMAN." Nanami made a frightened look and emphasized the word 'human' as referring to her, Kei, and Ami.

"No, I think. This mountain contains many tengu as the main demons in this place. So, even if in this place that were a demon, it certainly a small and weak demon." Tomoe answered and he looked to Nanami's expression that still frightened. Tomoe just smiled and grabbed Nanami's hand with gentle, "Don't worry. As long as I beside you, you will not get harm of anything."

"Tomoe..." Nanami blushed.

"EHEM!" Mizuki coughed that made-up behind them and stared to Tomoe, "Tomoe-kun, it's better for you to do not do anything to Nanami-chan because I will kill you immediately."

"Try. Damn snake."

And Nanami just went while ignoring the demon bickering contests. And after one hour walking, Kei founded a place that suitable for camping.

"Uwaaa! Look at this place! It's so comfortable for camping!" Kei's eyes sparkling. She pulled out all her camping things and started making tent. Tomoe and Mizuki just stood beside them, doesn't know anything about this, of course. Kurama glanced at them and grinned.

"Hoo, so this fox and snake doesn't know anything about this, huh? So, what was the thing inside your bag?"

"I brought the thing that was same with Ueshima, but I don't know what is it." Tomoe answered with innocent face.

"Me too."

'_Then where the hell that you two get that things!?'_ Kurama sweatdropped.

"What a poor guy you two."

Nanami's forehead was fulfilled with junctions because the demons are still making a war and she was too lazy to stop them, so she ignored it.

"Ne, Ami-chan, can you please search the firewood and water from the river? We probably need it. But be careful, please." said Nanami.

"Ah, of course, Nanami-chan. Please wait, I'll go get them." Ami ran away to the forest.

"Che, why is person that doesn't know anything about camping can go?"

"And why a person that interrupted on our way was permitted to go camping!?"

"At least I know about this. It's because I'm already 17 years in this human world, fox."

"It's not a reason, Tengu-kun!"

"It's a reason, damn snake!"

"Thanks god that Kei doesn't hear anything smelled demon from them." Nanami crossed her fingers while Kei cheerfully cleaned her tent. Maybe tired of this no-end-bickering-contest, Kurama took the tent from his bag and smiled selfishly. He started making tent and proudly said,

"Look, stupid fox and snake, I can make my tent, and─" the thing that Kurama saw was Tomoe burn the tent with his blue fire and Mizuki poured his poison sake.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TENT, STUPID!?"

"It's disgusting."

"WHAT THE HELL DISGUSTING WITH THAT!?"

"Ng? Aaaah! Why did Kurama's tent on fire! Water! Water!" Kei panicked.

"Eh? What's up Kei-chan?" asked Ami that just arrived with water and firewood.

"Ah, Ami! The water! I need it!" Kei poured all the water and the fire vanished, obviously. And all remained was wet Kurama that accidentally get by the water. And Tomoe with Mizuki with innocent face.

"YOU! What the hell did you three doing!?" Kei screamed.

"Tomoe-kun burn it and I poured the poi─AIAIAI!" Mizuki's feet was stepped by Nanami.

"Huh? Burn it?"

"Ah! Kei! It must be mean that Tomoe turn on the lighter and it was accidentally dropped or somewhat then Kurama's tent burned!" Nanami explained it in panick.

"But a lighter? Is someone here smoking?" asked her.

"Ah! Maybe Kurama smokes! Well, he's a star, and we're all 17 years old, so it's don't weird, right? Ahaha.."

"Hey, I didn't smo─OUCH!"

"Just follow my word." Nanami made a dark aura and stepped Kurama's feet.

"_Ha'i_, _Tochigami-sama_."

"Oh, I understand. But other time please be careful. Understand!?"

"_Ha'i_."

"So, can you please bring out your tent, Tomoe-san? If you don't know the way to use it, let me handle it. Ah, Mizuki-san, too." Ami smiled. Tomoe and Mizuki opened their bag and silent. Nanami confused with their reaction and decided to ask.

"What's wrong, Tomoe, Mizuki?"

"Ah, Nanami-chan, the tent was..."

"Burned."

A silent filled the aura.

"WHAAT!? How can that happen!?" Nanami screamed.

"Uhm, well, it seems that when I burn that Tengu's disgusting tent (Hey!), it was accidentally burn our tent too. That's it."

"What the hell with 'That's it'!? You three do not have any tent to sleep, you fool!" Nanami screamed on their ears, making headache.

"Ah, Nanami-chan! You brought your tent, right? Just let that tent used by them, so we sleep at Kei-chan's tent tonight." said Ami.

"Ah, o-okay." Nanami handled her tent to Kurama to begin setting up that tent again and Nanami said to Tomoe and Mizuki not to break again that tent with horror face. Well, they must accept their master's words, right?

After get dinner (by caught fishes in the river), they finally go to sleep. And the three demons were not happy by the fact that they are in one tent. Well, it's their fault, though. Thinking of something, Tomoe looked to Kurama that sleep beside him.

"I know you're not sleep yet, Tengu."

"Then what, fox?"

"Hey. I just want to ask."

"What?"

"About your family, you are not scared to meet them?"

"Huh? Meet them? Listen up, fox. We're here to camping, not for visit that temple again. So, why I must scared? And who I scared about, anyway."

"Your elder brother."

"W-who?"

"That stupid Jirou, you moron! Che, as I expect. You're still frightened to him." Tomoe grinned.

"Then what!? And besides, well, I'm not scared anymore. Since Jirou, Suirou, and Botanmaru had visited me on last New Year, I think we're more like the real brother." Kurama looked up to the upside of the tent.

"They visited you? On your house?"

"Yeah. With destroyed my door with a bazooka, if I may add."

"..."

"By the way, just why you asked me?"

"No. It's nothing. Go sleep."

"Ahah. I knew it. You ARE the one who scared with Jirou, hm?" Kurama grinned.

"Wh-What's with that question!? I am NOT scared, stupid!"

"No. I didn't mean you are scared to Jirou's power. I mean you're scared to his existence, right?"

"What is exactly your meaning?"

"Don't be fool, fox. I know you are jealous with him that already confessed to Nanami, right? If they meet again, who know what will happen, eh?" Kurama smiled selfishly again, but Tomoe had already sleep and ignored Kurama.

"Che, such a coward!" then he go to sleep. But while they were talking just now, Mizuki of course heard that but knows nothing. With tears over his face, he hugged his lovely snake.

"Huhu... I want to know about that story..."

* * *

Days 2, Kei decided to change their camp place.

"It's boring if on this three days we stayed in the same place!" just what she said.

"Uh, Kei. Please remember, don't bring us to the highest place." pleaded Nanami.

"Um, Nanami-chan. Just why you always asked it?" asked Ami.

"Eh? That, um. Well, I-I scared to high place! Yes! But it's just work on mountain!" Nanami cold sweats.

"Oh, my. Okay, Nanami. We won't go to the highest place." said Kei.

Nanami sighed. She looked to Kurama and gave him a Please-tell-me-if-we-are-arrive-at-the-sacred-plac e-and-change-the-destination-right-away expression. And Kurama just bows. With a confuse face from Tomoe and Mizuki. They then walked to find the new place.

After one hour walking, Kurama realized that they almost reach the sacred place.

"He-Hey! I think we should turn right!" said he.

"Huh? Why, Kurama-kun?" asked Ami.

"Um, ah! I forgot to said that I had ever go to this mountain. Then I remembered that if we turn right, we will find a place that suitable for camping!"

Nanami and Tomoe realized that they are almost on the sacred place. And Mizuki still gave a very suspicious look.

"Really? Okay, let's turn now!" Kei turned right and the others followed her behind. Nanami starts walk, but she stumbled over a stone and fell.

"Ouch!" Tomoe turn back and sighed then lend her a hand.

"Ah, thanks, Tomoe." Nanami reach his hand and stands again.

"Fool." and Nanami's head filled up with junction again. She walks again, but suddenly a fog came and filled the forest.

"Huh? This is a fog? But where is this come from. Tomoe, why is here there is a fog? Hey, Tomoe. Listen to me. To─!" she turned back and found nothing.

"Tomoe?"

* * *

"Nanami, watch out your step. This is full of small stones, okay? Hey, answer me, Nanami. Nana─!" Tomoe upset and looked back, but she's not there. With panicked expression, Tomoe called her.

"Nanami! Where are you!?"

"Huh? What's up?" asked Kurama.

"Oi, this is can't be happen, right?" Tomoe panicked.

"What's wrong, Tomoe-kun?" said Mizuki.

"Nanami... is gone."

And the others suddenly have the same expression with Tomoe, panick.

* * *

"Tomoee! Where are you? Ami-chaan! Keei! _Minna,_ where are you guys!?" Nanami called out her friends, but it's useless. They are not there. And she doesn't know, that she already stepped in sacred place, and going to the enchantment fog.

"Uuuh, there's nobody here." Nanami sighed.

But suddenly, there is a hand that want to reach out her hand, but the body was covered with fog, so Nanami doesn't know who is it, thought that was Tomoe, she grabbed that hand and smiled.

"Tomoe! So you are─" but the one she saw is a woman with long-silver hair and smiled to her.

"Long time no see, Nanami."

Nanami cold sweats.

.

.

"Mother?"

**Tsuzuku.**

Dictionary :

Arigato : Thanks

Shinkansen : Japan's Express Train

Ha'i : Ok.

Tochigami-sama : Land God-sama

Yeah, I know this is short. And no conflict in this chapter. Well, I wanted to make it on chapter 3, because maybe this story will ended as three-shots or four-shots. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I will try to make it good on the next chapter. Again, please forgive me because the wrong grammar everywhere.

Last word, REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Deity Goes Camping! (FINAL)

Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Deity Goes Camping! © Aihara Aya

Kamisama Hajimemashita © Julietta Suzuki

.

.

"Tomoee! Where are you? Ami-chaan! Keei! _Minna,_ where are you guys!?" Nanami called out her friends, but it's useless. They are not there. And she doesn't know, that she already stepped in sacred place, and going to the enchantment fog.

"Uuuh, there's nobody here." Nanami sighed.

But suddenly, there is a hand that want to reach out her hand, but the body was covered with fog, so Nanami doesn't know who is it, thought that was Tomoe, she grabbed that hand and smiled.

"Tomoe! So you are─" but the one she saw is a lady with long-silver hair and smiled to her.

"Long time no see, Nanami."

Nanami cold sweats.

.

.

"Mother?"

The lady just smiled and takes Nanami's hand then brought her to a seat and they two sat on it. Nanami cold sweats now, VERY. She never thought can meet her mother again, correctly, her DIED mother. With a nervous tone, she looked to the lady.

"Um, can I ask again? Are you really my mother?" Nanami was VERY nervous now.

"Of course I am, my dear. Do you have forgotten my face, Nanami?" she laughed lowly.

"Uh, yes, but, I had received your photo from someone." Nanami remembered Toshigami from Zodiac Shrine.

"I see. But please don't call me mother. Please call me 'Mama' like in the past, Nanami." she smiled again and that made Nanami feels want to cried and hug her.

"Okay, Mama." Nanami hugged her.

"Good, Nanami."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurama and the others ran as fast as they can to search Nanami.

"Oi, this is no good, fox. I think she just stepped to the enchantment fog place." Kurama panicked.

"What is that?" asked Tomoe.

"I had trapped there once when we first went to this mountain. It's a place with an illusion in it. It's prevent us from leaving, but not welcoming. The illusion often can made us vanished from this world."

"Vanished?"

"Yeah. I ever saw an illusion of brother Suirou that wanted to kill me, but fortunately, the real Suirou saved me with his flute. But I don't know what illusion that comes for Nanami."

"Hey. What is you two talking about?" asked Kei.

"Ah. It's nothing. Hurry, we must find Nanami, now."

'_I must find out myself what happened in the past between them.'_ said Mizuki in his inner thought.

* * *

"I didn't expect can meet you here, Mama. I'm happy."

"Really? Then it's good. I miss you, honey." she said.

"Me too, Mama." Nanami hugged her again.

"Ne, Mama. I don't know is this for real or just a dream. But, even it's a dream, I'm still happy can meet you. Really happy." Nanami smiled more, but suddenly a silhouette of something really fast cut her right bangs. And she realized, it was a knife. Sharp knife.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Nanami trembled and looked to her mother, that the one who hold that knife.

"Yeah, honey. I'm happy too. Too happy to kill you..." she grinned.

"Wh-what is this, Mama? You're just kidding, right?" Nanami stepped back, but the lady came closer to her.

"No, dear. This is for real. I came here to kill you. No. YOU came here to killed by me, Na. Na. Mi." she smirked even more and came closer to her.

"B-but, why? Why are you doing this to me?" Nanami trembled even more, didn't realize that she had cried.

"Well, a killer doesn't need a reason to kill the target, Nanami. I just want to kill you. Nothing more. Well, maybe because when I'm alive, you always made me headache. Haah, I wish I never get a children and live happily ever after, but unfortunately, you came and ruin it! Now, please fulfill my wish and go to hell with me, Nanami..."

"No. No. No no no no! Please don't! Mama!" Nanami cried and cried, but the lady came closer and closer and she had ready to struck her, ignored her.

"No. TOMOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

SRING! SRAT!

A silhouette of something came and vanished the lady into dust with a long sword. Saved Nanami from danger. Because of the dust and the fog, Nanami can't see the person perfectly. The one she saw just a brown hair, nothing more. And just one person that appear in her memory. And somehow, she felt dizzy.

"Nanami! Nanami! Are you alright!? Nanami!"

'_Ah.. that voice.. I think I know it..'_

"Nanami!"

'_Ji...'_

.

.

'_..rou?'_

* * *

I walked in a place that I don't know what is it. It's white. Just white all over here. I keep walked and walked, but nothing is here. Not even a voice of someone. The only voice here is only my foots that stepped the white floor.

I really don't know where I am.

But I think I saw someone. I came closer and closer. I saw it. It's a lady with silver hair. My mother.

I ran to her. She turned back, and smiled. Ah, I love that smile. It makes me warm. I ran over and over. But the closer I came to her, the farther she is from me. I will never reach her. Never.

Mama!

Ah, dammit! Just why my voice doesn't come out!? I miss her! Please don't! She's farther from me! Just don't go away!

Don't go again! Just...please..

I gave up. She's gone. I will never see her again. I cried and cried. Now, I fell down to the floor. Crying over and over. Being alone... just so..

Painful.

'_Nanami!'_

Huh? Who's that? Calling me... from where?

'_Nanami!'_

'_Nanami!'_

"NANAMI!"

The brown-haired girl woke up. She felt soo dizzy for a second. She starts opened her eyes.

"Huh? Where am I again?"

"Nanami!"

Nanami looked to her right, there's Tomoe that made a very worried expression. With Kurama and Mizuki.

"So glad that you're awake, huh?" a voice came from her left side. And the one Nanami saw is a brown-haired man who sat over there and stared at her. Jirou.

"Jirou? Why... are you here? Ah, I don't know what happened now." Nanami touched her head and tried to wake up.

"Nanami-chan! I'm very very glad that you're save!" Mizuki hugged her and cried over, then kicked by Tomoe.

"Don't hug her like that, you damn snake! She just recovering from faint!" Tomoe's vein pops out.

"Wait. I really don't know what happened. Can you please explain it to me?" asked Nanami.

Kurama sighed, "Well.."

Flashback :

"_Okay, we must hurry to find her. If it's dark, it's more difficult to find Nanami." said Kurama. The others just made an expression of 'Yes!'. They four ran over and over, but they just can't find Nanami. Kurama almost give up, just if he didn't hear the voice that very familiar to him._

'_Shinjirou..'_

"_This voice... brother Suirou?" Kurama starts looked around him, but can't find him._

"_Huh? Who's that, Kurama?" asked Kei. But suddenly a voice of flute came around her and Ami, started makes them dizzy and fell down to the ground._

"_Wait! What's happened here!?" Mizuki came to them._

"_It's my brother's flute. C'mon, brother! Just show yourself here!" Kurama screamed._

_A white-haired person appeared in front of Kurama and Tomoe, then smiled, "Aiya, aiya. You just didn't change from before, Shinjirou. Aren't you surprised to see me here?"_

'Why must I surprised if this is your home?'

"_No. I think. I want to ask. Why do you make them sleep?"_

"_Well, they're human, right? From the condition, I think they're not know yet who you are. And I think you were in trouble. So, I made them sleep with this flute so they wouldn't know anything about demons I guess?" he answered._

"_Sorry for interrupted you two. But we're in a hurry." said Tomoe. Suirou looked at him._

"_Ah, _Shinshi-dono_, we meet again. Hurry? Hm, I guess you were in a journey to find that Land God, hm?" said Suirou with a smirk. Mizuki startled._

"_Eh!? Why do you know? You know where is Nanami-chan!?"_

"_Huh? I never meet you before. But, yes. Land God is on the enchantment fog, trapped inside it."_

"_Why do you not save her!?" Tomoe's vein pops out and protested._

"_Don't worry. Just follow me to the main temple." Suirou started to walk back._

"_Answer me! Why do you not save her!?" well, Tomoe now so angry. Suirou turned back with smile._

"_I said don't worry. Because she just saved from someone."_

"_Someone?" Mizuki confused. Kurama startled._

"_Hey, don't say that is..."_

_Suirou smiled even more to Kurama and Tomoe, "Yes, ..."_

_. _

_._

"_Our elder brother, Jirou."_

End of Flashback.

Silence filled the room.

"Wait, Shinjirou! Why you made the flash back sounds so dramatic!?" Jirou screamed and embarassed.

"Then what!? That's what happened, though!" Kurama protested. Nanami had a blank expression.

"Why are you saying YOUR flash back. That's didn't explain anything why I'm here!" said Nanami. Kurama sighed.

"Okay, the summary is, you walked into the sacred place. Trapped with the illusion in it. Almost going to die. Then saved by Jirou. Finally, brought you here. At Kurama Mountain main temple. End." Kurama explained it with a bored expression.

"Whaat!? Saved again by Jirou!? Jirou, so sorry! You had saved me twice!" Nanami bowed to him with a very sorry expression. Jirou just looked the other way.

"Don't thanks to me. You ever saved me once, though."

Nanami made a regret expression. She doesn't want to bother him again, and she fails. Well, Tomoe just stared at the two with a very jealous eyes. A death glare, exactly, to Jirou. Nanami started looking around.

"Wait, where's Ami-chan and Kei?" asked her.

"They two just sleep in the room beside. Suirou made them sleep, so they wouldn't know what happened now." Tomoe answered.

"Ooh.." Nanami looked to Mizuki that just played around with his small snake. Nanami came to him.

"Uh, Mizuki. Don't be sad because you've never come here and didn't know what happened. I'm sorry." Mizuki confused, he looked to Nanami.

"Eh? Ah, don't worry Nanami-chan. I just heard the story from Suirou-kun, though. Everything." he smiled while pointing at Suirou that doesn't want to see her. Nanami startled.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"..."

"..."

"I need to go out." Nanami stands up and opened the door then walked alone at the corridor, leaving the five persons that silent.

* * *

"Haaah. We came here for camping, but I made them in trouble. I'm just so useless. Useless!" Nanami screamed herself.

"No way. Elder sister is not useless."

Nanami startled. She looked down, there are two small tengu, and Nanami's eyes even bigger.

"Botanmaru! Long time no see! Ah, and you!" Nanami happily sees them and hugged Botanmaru.

"My name is Daidaimaru, elder sister." Daidaimaru smiled.

"Oh, okay. Daidaimaru."

"By the way, why is elder sister here?" asked him. Nanami sat over the floor and looked to the sky, that's orange. Night is going to come. Nanami sighed.

"My friends and me are going to camping here, but I trapped in the sacred place. They are worrying about me then. I always made them in trouble. That's why I said I'm useless..."

"You're not useless!" Botanmaru protested and Nanami silent.

"Huh? Why say that?" Nanami confused.

"Because, because, Nanami-san had already saved brother Jirou and Soujobou-sama once! That's not a useless person! In fact, none of us could do it!"

"Yes. Elder sister had made the Thousand-Years Sakura Tree bloom once again. All tengu here were so happy about it." Daidaimaru smiled. Nanami silent. They two have a strong expression on their eyes. Nanami sighed then caressed their head.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I understand now. Thank you. Well, now I have to go home." Nanami stands up, leaving them in silence. After she left, Botanmaru looked to Daidaimaru.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"About Nanami-san's woman friends..."

* * *

GREK!

Nanami opened the door again and looked to Tomoe, "Tomoe. Let's go home now."

Tomoe and the others silent, then he sighed, "I want to go home more than anyone in this room, but we can't just leave your human friends here, Nanami."

"Huh? Ami-chan and Kei, you mean?"

"They already sleep because Suirou's flute." said Kurama.

"Then why─"

"My flute's power can make them sleep for two days."

"..."

"WHAT!? Two days!?" Nanami surprised. Tomoe then stands up and passed Nanami.

"That's why I said we can't leave that human girls here. So, we just can wait until tomorrow." Tomoe then go out. Nanami looked to his back and silent, somehow, she felt Tomoe is different. Suddenly, Mizuki reach out her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that fox, Nanami-chan! It's just one night, though. We can sleep here until tomorrow, right?" Mizuki smiled to Suirou that responded with his smile too. Nanami just smiled a little.

"Okay..."

* * *

Night has come. The others went to sleep in the room, but one bed seems to be empty. Where can the owner gone? Well, she left the room and went to the park on midnight. Sat on a rock and staring at the night sky that covered with billion stars.

"Why are you here?"

Nanami startled, she looking around and founded Jirou stands up beside her with a confuse face.

"Ah, Jirou. I just cannot sleep now, ahaha." Nanami scratched her head that was not itchy. Jirou stared at her eyes and starts sit down beside her.

"Don't lie." Nanami's eyes became bigger and she starts looking the stars again.

"Well, I just thinking about Tomoe. I just felt he's different now."

"Different?"

"It's just my feeling I said. But although he always quiet and stay cool or whatever, he just seems to ignored me this afternoon."

"But I didn't see him ignoring you."

"Not that I mean. Aargh! I always suck at describing something! Sorry!" Nanami frustrated her self and responded just with a very little smile from Jirou. Nanami then remembered something.

"Hey, Jirou. About that enchantment fog. That illusion in it. Is it true? I mean, the wishes from the dead in that illusion?" asked her.

"Of course it's not. The illusion exist to prevent people come here. As the name, it's just an illusion." answered him.

"Is that so?" Nanami stared at the sky again, then she murmured, "But what if that wish really true?"

"Huh? What did you said?"

"Nothing. Sorry Jirou, I want to sleep." Nanami stands up and went to the room to sleep again, leaving Jirou that smiled himself then looked to the sky.

"Che, what a sweet girl."

* * *

This day finally come. Tomoe could not stay here anymore. But when he wanted to packed his bag, Suirou came to the room and tell everyone,

"Sorry. But my flute power ended this evening. So, you guys must stayed here until that time."

And here he was, upset all the day with moving his tail upside-down and his veins all pop out.

"Ne, Tomoe-kun. Don't be sad. We can have fun here." said Mizuki.

"Have fun? The power will ended in 30 minutes, you stupid snake. And that fox of course wanted to go away from here, more that anybody here, right?" Kurama smirked.

"Che, I didn't expect that you're happy in this place, stupid tengu." responded him.

"That's not helping though. By the way, where's Nanami?" Kurama starts looking around to find her.

"Well, Nanami-chan already packed her bag to wake up her human friends, Tengu-kun."

After Ami and Kei wokes up, Nanami and the others finally went home. Nanami explained to them that when they were fainted, they founded a temple here and stayed for two nights and sent Ami and Kei go first with Mizuki, and of course they don't know that the temple had owners. Because she wanted to say goodbye and thanks to the tengu first.

"Good bye everyone! And thank you again!" Nanami waved at them. Botanmaru cried.

"Please come again, elder sister! And Shinjirou-sama too!" Kurama startled, but then he smiled.

"Yeah, I would love to." said Kurama. Jirou just smiled then went to somewhere else.

The tengu went again to do their work, but Tomoe just ignored them and went, leaving Nanami. Nanami's vein pops out.

"_Matte_, Tomoe! Hey! Please wait for me! Tomoe!" Nanami grabbed Tomoe's hand and he startled.

"What?"

"I said, wait! What's wrong with you all this days!? You ignored me, Tomoe!"

"Ignored you? When?" Tomoe looked the other way.

"Not that! You're different! What's wrong?" Nanami protested.

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Answer me!" Tomoe silent, then he opened his mouth.

"Your bangs." Nanami confused. "Huh? My bangs?" she looked to her hair and realized something.

"Your bangs were cut off. That means there's something hurt you."

"T-then what, Tomoe? I still fine, though. Really!"

"Answer me! What makes your bangs cut off, Nanami?" Nanami silent.

"...My mother." Tomoe's eyes became bigger that before.

"What!?"

"The illusion of my mother. She cutted my bangs. B-but, it's fine, really! I swear to you! Don't worry about it, Tomoe! It's my fault anyway!" Nanami tried to do not makes Tomoe worry, but she fails.

"It's my fault. I'm useless as a familiar. Beside it, that Jirou saved you, not me. Don't care about me, Nanami. I'm just a useless person." Tomoe turned back, made Nanami silent again.

"Are you jealous?"

"..."

"Really? Are you jealous to him, Tomoe?" Nanami raised an eyebrow.

"Then what if that yes? Yes! I'm jealous to him! That always saved you! Compared to me, I'm nothing. If you do like him, then stay here as you like, Nanami."

Nanami startled, didn't expect Tomoe would say something like that. She screamed,

"Why say that, Tomoe!? You are not a useless person. You are my best familiar! Then what if I saved by him? You still my familiar, Tomoe!" Nanami called him out, but Tomoe just ignored it. Upset because he ignored her, Nanami ran and grabbed again Tomoe's hand then made him turned back.

"Let me say one thing, Tomoe."

"What?"

Nanami takes a deep breath and screamed,

"I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD, TOMOEE!"

Wow, that scream made Tomoe's ears hurt. He blushed and looked to Nanami's eyes that have a strong expression.

"I do not care if my hair is cut in half or whatever, but don't give up as my familiar! Besides, you already know that I only love you, right, Tomoe?" Nanami still grabbed his hand.

"So, please. Don't leave me behind, Tomoe..."

Tomoe silent, smiled, then sighed. He pet Nanami's head, "Okay. I won't leave you. I'm sorry, Nanami."

"Okay! Hey, by the way, where is Kurama?" asked her.

"Don't know. Maybe he went first." said Tomoe, and Kurama suddenly appeared.

"Sorry for wait, guys. I just have another bussiness just now. Okay, let's go home!" Kurama cheerfully went home that made Nanami and Tomoe confused. Nanami looked to Tomoe again and he responded with an expression of 'What?'.

"Nothing. Just... this!"

Nanami kissed him on the lips, making Tomoe blushed even more. She then smiled and ran over to beside Kurama, laughed lowly and leaving him behind. Tomoe just blushed and his vein pops out.

"Che, what a sweet girl."

.

.

Hey, isn't that word makes you déjà vu?

.

.

OWARI.

* * *

EXTRA :

**I love you more than anything in this world, Tomoee! I love you more than anything in this world, Tomoee! I love you more─**

"JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY, SHINJIROU!"

"Heh, what make you think I will cut it out, brother?"

"I will do anything!"

"Okay, then I order you to not bully me again, do not bully the others again, and DO NOT DESTROY MY DOOR WITH A BAZOOKA AGAIN!"

"Fine! I accept it!"

**KLIK!**

Kurama turn off the recorder from his phone, and smiled so cheerfully. He put the phone to his pocket and turned back.

"Okay, Jirou. Don't bully the others again, or you will hear that voice again. Remember?"

"...Y-yes, of course."

"Okay, then. Goodbye!"

**KLAP!**

Kurama closed the temple door and leaving Jirou that angry behind him.

"Cih, that bastard Shinjirou! If he come here again, I definitely will kill him right away!" he smashed the floor with anger. Suirou just smiled beside him.

"There there. Besides, you are the one who scared to him right?"

Of course Jirou doesn't scared to him. He only scared to the girl voice that loudly screamed about the one she loved. But of course, he will never say it that he still hoping Nanami would turn to him. Forever.

.

.

EXTRA : END.

* * *

AAARRGH! Finally this story is over! I'm sure that you who read this story will think "What the heck is this!?". Well, as I said before, I'm not good on English. So, this story certainly have many grammar mistakes. About Jirou's hair and Nanami's mother's hair, well, it's manga, I don't know what is their hair color, so I made it brown and silver :P

By the way, thanks for readers who read this, and special thanks for **engellicsnow, evil-angel-sakura, JayP.H, 88XeqtionerAngel88, GF255, Nanami Otaku 20, blueangelique, **and** midnafan105.**

Thanks again everyone! Oh, last dictionary! OWARI means END. Yep! End! And even this story had completed, I still receive review! So, please review!

Sincerely,

Aihara Aya.**  
**


End file.
